


打架的插曲

by thethirdlady



Category: Me - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 08:10:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17117657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thethirdlady/pseuds/thethirdlady





	打架的插曲

智司A   相良B  
——————————

智司和相良搞在一起是人尽皆知的事了。

刚开始的时候街【gāi】上的人都非常担心两个战斗力爆表的不良少年组合在一起会像世界末日一样，夫夫俩随时随地开炸，没想到他们公布关系两个月，警局收到的投诉次数在开久高校的战绩表上是史上最低。

片相联姻好啊，普天同庆。这么一来街上的人都对他们温和许多，开久高校有时候去买东西甚至会送些小礼物，小弟们得了甜头更加维护老大和二哥的感情，不仅是因为二哥最矮，更是因为二哥陪老大睡觉很辛苦，很多时候累得没力对他们发脾气。

 

唯一比较倒霉的就是千叶除却软高的其他不良学校了，不仅要被打，还要看别人秀恩爱。

偏偏还有不怕死的，都两个月了，还每天像看到珍惜动物一样跑来围观相良猛，哦不，围观开久男模组，和霸气辐射方圆五里的中间两位。

讨打嘛，相良看了想打，智司看了更想打。于是大大咧咧对相良猛评头论足的红高卑劣派五人就被虐翻了。

但是这次先动手的是自家老大。

“x你妈的再跟老子挤眉弄眼试试，你丫的跪在地上喊跟老子求饶都没用！”

五个人敢来挑衅还是有点能耐的，跑得快的都进了他们的陷阱，相良猛虽然腿短，但他踩着地上的蜡，风一样地跟上了大部队的速度，躲过了迎面而来的小推车，却没有没有躲过洒向衣服的调料和弹射出来的石子，挂的彩不是一般的严重。

五个人还在乐着，就被来不及反应，看着开久大队覆灭了一半的开久老大打飞了

“老子要杀了你们！！！”  
相良猛手里拿着木棍赶来，智司看着自己辛辛苦苦洗的校服被糟蹋了，怒从心起，径直把把跳起来反击的人踹飞在地上。那人还没缓过来，脑门儿上就挨了一棍子。闻到老大炸开的信息素，开久全组都暴走了，逮着两个头目收拾剩下的就揍。其中一人刚悄咪咪地用大哥大同知了一干小弟，自己的尖叫声就震聋了对面的人。

“哟！这是大哥大吧！挺有钱的啊。啊，打起来”相良猛捡起形如搬砖的大哥大，朝人脸上招呼过去“还挺顺手啊！！”  
“你他妈的，再敢惹我！老子就把你的牙，一颗，一颗，拔出来！”相良猛骑到了那人身上，疯狂抡他耳光。

身上的人没有很重，被大哥大几乎拍晕的人想，开久二哥肉感十足的屁股压在他身上，那儿成了全身最不痛的地方。他听见相良猛低笑着说要划花他的脸，他睁开眼，被鲜红模糊的视野里有明晃晃的刀尖和堕天使一样的脸，他脊背一阵发凉，像见了恶鬼，想后退手却已经断了。皮肉被划开的恐惧让他哽咽着求饶  
“对不起...相良大人......对不起”

相良猛眼眶兴奋得发红了，他没注意到自己身子食髓知味，在片桐智司信息素炸开的一瞬就起了反应。xing欲化作杀戮欲，让他比平日里更迷恋鲜血的味道。越打越兴奋，精神上血和暴力给予他的满足，让他的身体开始分泌预示着发情的液体。

片桐智司闻到了相良猛的信息素，他皱着眉头转身，又看见相良猛骑在别人身上。他知道相良猛的耐力不行，这种姿势能让他减少体能消耗，但是他也知道，相良猛的臀的柔软。他怒不可遏，发出一声低吼，信息素都浓郁了几分，提着相良猛的后领把人拉起来。

相良猛既恼火又不解地看着他，直到遇上片桐智司愈发浓烈的信息素，清晰地感受到有液体从自己身体深处，羞耻地从穴口滴落。

他的心“啪嗒”一下，像那滴液体，落在了棉料里，晕开红雾。

智司一拳打在了那人的头部上方，再打下去他也该死了，说“别让我再看到你们。”

那人松了一口气。说“对不起，我认错。”

今个儿打了架，开久巡街任务算是达标了，一干人回到学校处理伤口，在片桐智司信息素的笼罩下，相良猛感觉到一股透骨的痒意从尾椎爬上腰部，沿着他的脊骨发散开来，牵动着背部神经。他额前都是汗，坐在沙发上，恶声恶气地喊道

“你们要处理都滚远点啊！这副样子也太他妈难看了吧！”

小弟们看了一眼同样乱糟糟的相良猛，都默认了他们二哥其实是不喜欢自己这副狼狈样别被人看，互相拍拍肩膀散开了。

“智司你能不能收一下信息素啊？禽兽吗？我神经敏感忍得真的很难受啊。”

片桐智司被相良猛愤恨地盯了一会儿，终于不耐烦地抓住相良猛的手，说“我们去解决一下。”

 

 

—————————————————————  
我受不了了，我要写沙雕玩意儿，长篇真鸡儿要人命，磕头谢罪【疯狂咕咕咕咕咕咕咕咕咕】

我的bb机属性就很明显吧(๑•́ω•̀๑)


End file.
